Broken
by CherryNicole98
Summary: Cherry & her child Sky have run away; from Cherry's abusive ex-boyfriend & mother. Jax steps up to protect & care for his family. Cherry runs to the protection of her father's club knowing they will take care of her family. Jackson kicks Tara out of his life! Will Cherry's ex-boyfriend find her in charming? Will her mother come running back to the life she ran away from?
1. Summary

Cherry & her child Sky have run away; from Cherry's abusive ex-boyfriend & mother. Jax steps up to protect & care for his family. Cherry runs to the protection of her father's club knowing they will take care of her family. Jackson kicks Tara out of his life! Will Cherry's ex-boyfriend find her in charming? Will her mother come running back to the life she ran away from? Read to find out! Leave me comments! I love knowing what you guys think!

Disclaimer! I don't own SOA. I only own the storyline & my oc's.


	2. Chapter 1

"This is the last time you'll ever see or lay a hand on my child or me!" I yelled towards my mother & my ex-boyfriend.

I whipped my car out of the driveway of my former house. After living here for 20 years it's never been home; my home is with my dad in Charming. Sky is fast asleep in the back of the car as we pulled into the lot. I parked across from the bikes; I saw his bike. My favorite bike in the whole world.

"DADDY!" I yelled out.

"Cherry? Baby what the hell are you doing here?" Dad started throwing questions a mile a minute.

"Daddy he beat the shit out of Sky! I left her with mom while I went to work." I started to sob. "When I pulled into the driveway I heard Sky's screams. Mom was just standing there laughing. Sky was begging her to make him stop. Daddy, I wanna come home."

"Oh, baby." He pulled me into a tight hug. "You're staying here this time! You're 29 years old! You don't answer to that gash anymore you only answer to me & yourself now."

"Daddy, Sky's body is black & blue!" I sobbed into his kutte.

"JACKSON!" Daddy yelled for his VP.

"Yeah, Prez?" He said running towards us.

"Your kid needs you." He said simply as he held me as I sobbed.

I pulled away from daddy letting Jax get a good look at my face. I was also covered with bruises from head to toe. "Jax; I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect her. I was at work! I let her with my gash of a mother; thinking Sky would be safe. Jax, I tried to protect her by myself but I cant do this by myself Jax he finds me where ever I go. Jax, I need you. She needs you."

"Cherry, what the hell is wrong with you! You should have come home when you were 18! I would've protected my girls." I could hear the anger in his beautiful voice.

"I didn't think you wanted us," I said hanging my head.

"Who fucking put that crazy ass thought in your head!" He yelled.

" I wrote you & called you. You never answered my calls or called me back but you wrote me back once telling me to leave you alone you already had another family; another old lady with a kid on the way." I sobbed hugging myself.

"God damn it!" Jax said as he paced around.

"Jax; it was Tara." My father said bawling his hand into a fist.

"Tara? Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"That would be me. May I ask why you are hanging on to my mom's boyfriend?" Some chick said in a bitchy voice.

"I do not know who the hell you think you are a bitch! This is my father so back your ass up & go back to where you came from! This is my family, my FATHER, my old man. This is my club! This is my town!" I said as I got in her face. "THIS IS MY WORLD!"

"Mom? Why are you yelling?" Sky said rubbing her eyes.

"Baby it's ok. How are you feeling?" I asked pulling Sky into a hug.

"Mom I just want dad," Sky said I looked up at Jax.

"Well, baby you're in luck!" I said smiling.

"Skylar Jordan Teller; don't you think it's rude to speak of your father as if he isn't here?" Jax said chuckling.

"Daddy!" Sky screamed with pure joy as she jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"Baby girl! Oh, I've missed those beautiful blue eyes." Jax said hugging her tightly.

"Jax, what is going on?" Tara asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, mom now I see why you were yelling," Sky said to me then turned around to Tara. "Listen here you gash! This is my father do you understand? I will always come before you! That man right over there that's my Papa, my mother & I will come before you & your mother. As my mom said this is my family! I don't need a step-mother either, all you will ever be is a croweater; yes I'm being quite rude & yes I have the mouth of a sailor but I do not care!"

There was a gasp that came from Tara. Jax, my father, & I just laughed. "Jackson, are you really going to let her speak to me that way?" Tara asked him.

"Tara I missed out on 13 years of my daughter's life because you were so stuck up! You wrote Cherry telling her we had a child on the way! Tara, we've never had unprotected sex! My daughter got the shit beat out of her because Cherry thought I didn't want her! My kid is black & blue because of you! I couldn't protect my girls! So you pack your shit & get the hell out of my house!" He paused. "On second thought; I'll get my shit & you can stay there keep the damn house!"

"Jax what are you talking about; I love you!" Tara said crying.

"Well, I don't love you! You are just a passing ship! My old lady & my kid are here now. So stay away from me & my family!" Jax yelled with Sky on his hip.

"Daddy, can you stop yelling my head hurts?" Sky asked as she covered her ears.

"Nick, can you take Sky over to Gemma's? We'll be by to pick her up after we look at houses." Jax asked as he passed Sky over to my dad.

"Mommy can Papa take me on the bike?" Sky begged me.

"Dad you be safe with her on the bike!" I said smiling at my baby girl as she ran towards her Grandfather's bike.

"I always am sis! I love you!" Dad said running towards his bike.

"I love you too daddy! Bye baby girl Daddy & I love you very much we will be by to get you later ok?" I said waving to her.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I never write a sex scene like what's in this chapter please go easy on me.

Jax and I found a four bedroom two bathroom home just outside of Charming. It sits on a five-acre land. Jax has plans to put up a barn so that he and the boys can work on their bikes. He also has plans to move the meetings out here too. I think it'll make it easier for them, they'll be away from the nosey pigs. But, he'll have to talk it over with my dad.

"Jax, dad won't go for moving the clubhouse in the same place as where his daughter & granddaughter live!" I sighed shaking my head at his crazy idea. "He will go for bringing the bikes up here to fix them."

"Babe, think about it! The guys would always be here; no one can hurt you if we're all here!" Jax said as he played with the house keys.

"Let's go shopping baby!" I said tugging him towards the bike.

"Ugh! This is going to be hell!" He sighed under his breath as he brought the bike to life.

I slapped the back of his head before we took off towards the furniture store. After three hours of shopping, we had everything the house needed from spoons & knives to beds & couches.

The guys, their old ladies, & some croweaters helped out unpack & set up everything. Tomorrow Sky & I will go shopping for her school supplies, clothes for her & myself, food, & get our hair & nails done. But for now, we are just relaxing.

"Momma?" Sky picked up her head & looked into my eyes. "Are we staying with dad now?"

Before I could speak Jax spoke up. "Baby you are staying here forever! So is your mother; I love you both more than you will ever know!" He kneeled down next to the love seat & placed his hand on Sky's knee. "Sky I will always be here for you, I'm always a yell or a phone call away."

"I know daddy, but I'd need a phone first goof ball!" She said waving her broken iPhone 6 plus in his face.

"Spoiled much?" Jax said as he raised his eyebrow.

"You have no fucking idea, Jackson," I said as I giggled.

"I will get you & mommy new phone's tomorrow because I love you both." He said smirking.

"Jax I don't need one." I protested.

"My old lady will have a phone! That's it!" He stated as he stood up. "Skylar, go to bed please baby."

"Hey, no need to use my full name; I'm not the one bitching about a new phone daddy." Sky joked as she stood up & dropped a kiss on his head; quickly skipped downstairs.

"Cherry Nicole, I am buying you a phone tomorrow, you will not fight me on this do you understand me?" He spoke in his alpha tone voice.

"Baby, I understand. You can buy me anything you want to." I told him.

I stood up next to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I guided my hands to the nape of his neck, twirling my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His arms went to the small of my back pulling with me. Our lips found each other and I felt the same sparks that I felt years ago when he kissed me for the very first time. He wrapped his hands around my thighs bringing my feet off the ground; our hips met as I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he kissed my collar bone. He carried me up to our bedroom.

He tossed me onto the bed; giving me his pantie dropping smile. "We are breaking in this new bed right now!"

"Shut up Teller & love me," I said pulling him into bed with me letting my hands travel to his belt buckle.

Jax removed my hands from his belt knowing I've always had a hard time with his belt. I watched him strip down to nothing but his boxers. "You, love, have too many clothes on!" He said quickly pulling off my tank top & yoga shorts; leaving me in my matching black & red, bra & pantie set.

I pulled his boxers down as I went to my knees putting his full erection into my mouth as I bobbed my head backward & forwards, humming as I did so cause him to unload into my mouth.

"God," He said breathlessly falling into bed. I crawled up the bed and sat with my legs on each side of him with his cock between the lips of my pussy. I begin grinding him attempting to get his erection back. I thrust my hips back and forth feeling his cock thicken rubbing on my clit. I hear his moan, turning me on even more. I rise and put his erection inside of me and I begin to rise and fall.

Jackson's hands begin to feel up my legs and he wraps them around my hips quicken my pace. I feel myself building up and I begin to let my moan out. "Come on, baby", Jax says in his hoarse sexy voice. At the sound of his voice, I release at the same time he does, and I fall onto his chest. I softly kiss his chest and rub him gently with my hand. I let go of him & roll on to my belly pulling the sheet of my lower half.

"Cherry, I love you," Jackson said just above a whisper as draw invisible pictures on my lower back.

"I love you too, Jackson." I turned my head towards him & ran my fingers up & down his arms.

"I'm glad you're home now, baby." He said pulling me close to him. "You're not leaving again!"

"I know baby; I don't plan on it," I said as I drifted into dreamland.

I watched her chest rise & fall as she slept; knowing this will be the first of many nights she will be falling asleep in my arms. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when a high pitched scream rang out into the house. I jumped out of bed pulling my boxer & jeans on; picking up my gun off the nightstand. I ran downstairs to Sky's room; the screams got louder as I jogged towards the door.

"No, stop!" I heard her scream. "Please, stop; I didn't do anything wrong."

I quickly pushed her door open, I let myself breath finding no one in her room; just her & her own demons. I slipped my Glock in between my boxers & jeans. I slipped into her bed wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey, Sky. Daddy's here; no one can get to you here." I whispered as her body shook against mine while she bawled into my naked chest.

"Daddy." She sobbed out into my chest.

After whispering sweet, comforting words into her hair as I play with her ends; her sobs quickly turned into snoozes. I found myself drifting off to sleep not long after her.


	4. AN

A/N

Hey everyone let me know if you think I should bring Cherry's mom & ex-boyfriend into the story! Are you ready to see how Nick & Tara's mom's relationship is going since the girls came back & Tara's dirty secrets were aired out? I would really love to hear from you guys! I love y'all so much!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a few days but I had a birthday party to deal with please forgive me. The time away from my work helped me figure out how I wanted to bring in Cherry's mom & ex. I love you guys so much! Leave me reviews!

I woke up expecting Jax to be next to me fast asleep but he wasn't; so I got out of bed picked up a pair of skinny jean, a hot pink tank top, a black & white plaid button up, a matching lace black bra & pantie set. On my way to the bathroom in our bedroom I flipped the radio then I turned on the shower.

After I got dressed I pulled my black heels on & headed downstairs to ask sky what she wanted for breakfast. I walked into her room finding Jax holding a tear stained Sky to his chest. I smiled to myself & slowly backed out of the room. I wrote a quick note for them.

'Goodmorning babies, I went to the store to pick up some things for breakfast! I love you both!

Love,

Momma!'

I grabbed my purse pulling out my car keys; as I walked towards my car. I backed out of our driveway & made my way towards the STOP-N-SHOP (A/N: I made up the STOP-N-SHOP) to pick up some bacon, eggs, milk, & a few other things. I made my way to the checkout to pay for my things.

"Cherry? Is that you?" My old man's best friend spoke.

"Yeah, Op it's me. Before you ask yes Jax knows I'm back; I'm actually on my way home to him & your niece!" I turned my head towards him as I handed the cashier the cash.

"Let me help, Cherry." Opie offered.

"You just wanna see your niece!" I shouted over my shoulder carrying the bags to the car.

"Noooooo, I also want to spend time with my Cherrybear." He said taking the bags out of my heads & placing the into my trunk.

"I have to get back Op, stop by for dinner," I said jumping into my car starting in. "Bring my best friend; I miss her! Sky misses the kids too!"

"I will have to ask Donna but I'm sure, it will be a yes so I will see you later Cherrybear." He said pulling me into a hug.

Waking up to the smell of bacon & eggs is one of the best ways to wake up. I went to move but I quickly froze in my movements when I looked down to see my daughter fast asleep on my chest.

"Hey, baby, it's time to get up. Mom's making your favorite." I whispered to her as I played with the ends of her hair.

"Five more minutes daddy!" She groaned as she rolled to the other side of her queen size bed.

I quickly jumped up & made my way to the door. "Fine I will eat your bacon!"

"Why didn't you say there was bacon old man!" Sky said jumping out of bed running towards the smell of bacon.

"Hey, kid! I'm not that old!" I shouted out as I followed her.

"You're my old man you said so yourself!" Sky said as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"OK smart ass," I said laughing.

"Jackson, will you play nice with your daughter?" She said in a playful tone.

"Nope," I said as I threw her a wink. "How'd you sleep, baby?"

"Oh just fine actually, but you see I went to bed with this biker last night then this morning I woke up & he wasn't there, he was comforting our daughter." She teased wrapping her arms around my neck.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Sky whined. "I am trying to eat here we don't you go upstairs & let me eat in peace?"

"Baby, I'm sorry. Hurry up & finish eating we have some shopping to do." My old lady smirked as if she knew she was the only women in the world. She is back where she belongs; I will be thanking god til the day I die that she come back to me.

"Earth to Jackson!" Cherry said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, baby?" I said pulling her towards my body.

"Where'd you go doll?" She asked with a couple worry lines forming on her face.

"Baby, don't worry. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have both of my girls under the same roof as me." I said bringing our lips together; I felt my favorite spark every time I touched her lips. It is the same spark I got the first time our lips met.

"Daddy!" Sky screamed from her room.

"Here, take my phone & call Gemma," I told her as I handed her my pre-pay. "I have a bad feeling baby." I dropped a kiss to her forehead then ran down to sky.

"DADDDDYYYY!" Sky screamed again like I hadn't heard her loud ass scream the first time.

"Baby, daddy's coming!" I yelled as I began to run faster.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what she was screaming about, I grabbed her & tossed her over my shoulder.

"Cherry get your ass in the car now!" I yelled as I walked out the door with Sky on my shoulder.

Dad had picked me up after he stared at the wall full of pictures of me sleeping, eating, showering, at school, & when I was out with friends. I was shaking as I thought about all the times I hadn't known I was being watched. I had a stalker; they know where I live, where I sleep. I was beyond scared, but my Daddy will protect me so will my Papa, & my uncles.

"Sky, baby are you ok?" Dad asked as he sat me down beside mom's car.

"No," I paused before saying anything else. "Daddy I wanna go to the clubhouse."

"Ok baby to the clubhouse but I won't be able to ride with you. Do you want to ride on the bike & have mom follow us?" He asked pulling me into his solid chest.

"Yeah, daddy that sounds nice," I said walking over to the biker as dad told mom what was going on.

"Cherry, I'm taking sky to the clubhouse you dad is on his way to help you clean up Sky's room. I won't leave until he gets here but Sky said she wants to head over to the clubhouse." I said kissing her. "Do you know who would do something to our little angle?"

She sighed & nodded her head.

"Well, fucking tell me!" I barked at her.

"It was Austin & Meghan." She told me & after that all I could see is red.


	6. Sorry guys another AN

A/N

Hey, everyone, I am so sorry I'm taking so long with this next chapter! I'm having major problems with what to do next... I would love to hear from you as readers what you would like to happen! Please don't be afraid to suggest something! I'm really pushing myself to get this next chapter started! My partner in crime hasn't been around to get me out of my writer's block! I love you guys so much!


End file.
